


Breathe in the Chaos

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Overworking, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sickfic, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Right after the revolution the DPD is overworked. Overtime became a must and everyone was working themselves to the bone with the sudden spike in crimes including but not limited to - android murders, drug trafficing and human trafficing. Everyone is on edge and one shift Connor took notice that Gavin was all but on his death bed. Knowing the stubborn bastard would refuse medical care, Connor drags the detective to his house to take care of him.Despite Connor being able to force Gavin to take a break, the whole city is still wired and ready to collapse in on itself, but maybe he should take things one step at a time.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Go home you're dying

It was as normal as a day at the precinct could be post revolution. Connor forced Hank to get to work on time that day despite Hank’s protest that he didn’t even get a chance to finish his breakfast, Fowler was busy in his glass coffin on the phone, the new RK900 who is also technically called Connor was interfacing with his work terminal at his desk, and Gavin was in the break room. Oh, there were also a million files piled on everyone’s desk because crime against androids skyrocketed, so many people’s homes were being broken into, and drug sales were insanely profitable at the time. It was mostly caused by the chaos of the revolution, new laws, and suddenly the country getting over a million new citizens when it’s unemployment was already at 30%. 

At this point, everyone was partnered with everyone as long as it meant progress was being made. Overtime became a necessity so Gavin being in the break room only an hour before his shift ‘started’ was because his last one ended six hours ago. RK900 was at the precinct overnight working feverishly to catch each and every case of selling drugs, and people. Including androids. Connor and Hank were still working homicide. So many killings were just attacking random androids (or even humans-) just out in the open for no real reason except hate.

Connor was filling out paperwork purely digitally to complete it at inhuman speed, and only when he gets a chance would he then print the files (most likely when Hank leaves to sleep and take care of Sumo). All of the other officers were on constant patrol and crowd control. Connor finished playing catch-up and noticed RK900 stand up from his desk and then leave the precinct with Gavin’s keys. Connor watched for a brief moment to see if Gavin would leave the break room and follow, but he did not. RK900 was going to go alone. 

Connor immediately pinged his look-a-like.  _ “Are you about to investigate a possible scene or lead on your own? Do you need a partner?” _

Connor got a quick reply. _“Yes Gavin nor Hank would be able to keep up with me and you are needed for homicide. I will be able to fend for myself and can easily call for backup if need be.”_ _  
_ __  
Connor knew not to press 900 further as he is known to be stubborn and work alone. Instead, Connor pulled up a new file involving several dead androids piled in the street and set ablaze. 

“I think you gotta get out there and take samples from the fire and I’ll start breaking down doors to see who saw what.” Hank spoke with a deep, spiteful voice. With the police force being stretched thin, police brutality was also on the rise.

“Lieutenant, you have been extremely stressed and I believe you need a quick break before we leave.” Connor omitted his fear of Hank taking his anger out on anyone who didn’ cooperate.

Hank huffed. “Fine, let’s see if Gavin OD’ed on caffeine.” With that the two of them entered the break room. Hank made a beeline for the weird new vending machine, and Connor’s eyes were stuck on Gavin. 

Gavin’s right eye was bruised and barely open. His cheek bore a crimson abrasion and a finger nail has split down the middle. Connor’s eyes widened and something inside of him twisted in a panic.

“Detective Reed, what happened? Are you alright?”

Gavin took a sip of what couldn’t have been his first coffee. “Human trafficking bust gone wrong, tin can. Phckin’ terminator still got them though, not all alive, but he got them.” Honestly, the one eye Gavin was looking with seemed glazed over. He made no eye contact with Connor and just stared ahead. His vision was swimming and his head pounded like a tiger trapped in a cage trying to get free. It was a miracle he was still conscious, but hey the scalding piss water coffee is what really was keeping him going.

“Detective, you should seek immediate medical care.” Connor had a hint of urgency in his voice. Gavin didn’t usually listen, he was stubborn like Hank. And just like Hank, Connor was going to force him to take care of himself no matter what.

“Don’t get your wires in a twist, murderbot, and do your job.” Gavin then lazily forced his one good eye to look at Connor, who holy shit was only a foot away from him. He jolted in his seat. “The phck are you so close for!?” The damn android instead  _ reached a hand out to him.  _ Gavin was too… dead to even muster the energy to push Connor’s hand away.

Connor placed two fingers on Gavin’s pulse point and was able to feel his erratic heart rhythm. “Detective, you are at risk of a heart attack with your pulse being too high. It is likely that your heart will try to speed up to the point where it no longer contracts and rather starts shaking in place letting blood pool in the bottom chambers of your heart and thus not actually be pumping any blood around your body. I am taking you home immediately.”

Connor swiftly pulled Gavin away from the table and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Gavin immediately swore at him and tried to pull away, but a half-dead man wasn’t really a match for the almost state of the art machine. 

“You have no phckin right! Let the phck go of me you phcking asshole! Why do you even care!?” Gavin tried dragging his feet and not walking, but Connor simply well… dragged him.

“I care because I am a good person and I believe you can be one too. Now, would you rather me take you to the hospital instead? I personally believe that is a much safer alternative, however you would most likely not give consent to be treated.” 

Gavin relented. “No wonder why Hank almost shot you.” He then let Connor guide him to.. A taxi? “I have a car dipshit.”

Connor gave a sly smile and all but shoved Gavin inside. “Nines ‘borrowed’ it for a case. I’ll make sure he returns it soon enough.”

Gavin put his head in his hands.  _ “Fucking androids.” _


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin tried to open the door to his apartment,  _ but oh yeah Nines stole his keys.  _ “For phck’s sake any brilliant plans now tin-can?” 

Connor sighed, “Stay there for just a moment, please.” and pinged Nines.

_ “Could you please return Detective Reed’s car and keys back to his apartment ASAP please?” _

It took two minutes until the RK900 finally answered.  _ “I will be there in fifteen minutes. Why are you the one contacting me and not Gavin himself? He has my phone number. Aren’t you at the precinct?” _

_ “I am at his apartment with him, locked outside.” _

_ “That… Is even more concerning. Do you want me to pick you up a genital upgrade while I am at it?” _

_ “Disgusting and unprofessional. I am here because he is in danger of cardiac arrest and he will not go to a hospital.” _

“So, what did the terminator say?” Gavin sounded annoyed and disappointed.

“...he will be here shortly.” Connor replied with this look between embarrassed and disgusted.

Gavin walked back out to the balcony and pulled out a cigarette. “Great. Got rid of him and now I’m stuck with you. Aren’t you supposed to be up Anderson’s asshole?”

Connor frowned. “Because you are severely unwell and have not been taking care of yourself. When I can assure your safety, I will leave. I also do not recommend smoking while your heart rate is so high.”

Gavin took an exaggerated puff from his cigarette and then blew it in Connor’s face. “How about when Nines gives me my damn keys back you can phck off and leave me alone?”

Connor kept his expression neutral. This reminded him of the first time meeting Hank. “No. There is a 23% chance that you will  _ have a heart attack  _ in the next twenty four hours, and unlike you, I am not an asshole and will make sure you receive medical assistance.” 

Gavin crossed his arms and took a step towards Connor. “So, still sticking to your programming to ‘preserve human life’, huh? Hank told me about it, how you’re so quick to kill yourself to save anyone.”

Connor stood his ground and made his tone slightly aggressive. “I choose to help people. It is not in my programming to keep you alive, in fact I have literally killed several androids  _ and  _ humans.”

Gavin snuffed out his cigarette. He flung his arms out, and the motion caused a scab to break. Fresh blood trickled from the wound. “Oh? So you are  _ choosing  _ to help  _ me?”  _

Connor didn’t even blink. “Yes.” 

Gavin finally shut his mouth. His expression twisted in confusion. Connor was glad to finally have some peace, but he can feel an unspoken tension. Gavin had his lips pursed, as if to say something, but the words just couldn’t quite breach his lips. After a few moments, he turned to face the parking lot and leaned against the rail. Connor approached the side where his sleeve was starting to become even more stained with blood. It wasn’t enough blood to put him in a hemorrhagic shock, but still bleeding was undesirable. Plus Connor was unsure how much blood he lost during the fight…

Finally Nines pulled in the lot. He parked the car in Gavin’s assigned space and stepped out of the vehicle. Despite being an android, Nines looked exhausted. His clothes were a mess, there were numerous injuries in self-repair, and his blue eyes faded to dull grey. The only emotion left in them was indignous and stoicness. He tossed the keys flawlessly to Connor, who caught them, and waited on the sidewalk for a taxi to take him back to work. This is the closest thing to a break he had in about 34 hours. 

With the keys, Connor finally unlocked the door and Gavin followed him in. He immediately went for the coffee maker, but then he felt a strong grasp on his arm. “You will only drink water and you will either stay in bed or on the couch.” 

“Phck- Let me, let me go plastic creep! You're not my mom!” He tried to pull his arm away, but to no avail. 

“Or would you rather I take you back to work? Better yet, why not have me take Mr. Midnight to your funeral because you cannot follow basic medical advice?” 

Gavin swallowed. Plastic fucker had a backbone all this time… It terrified him in a good way. This side of Connor, someone who can stand his damn ground, was much preferable to the soft doormat that looked like he’d scream at the sight of blood let alone be a fucking cop.

But if you asked him, Gavin relented because he didn’t want his cat, Mr. Midnight, to go to the shelter. 

Gavin plopped on the couch and his kitty came up to sit on his lap. Connor poured Gavin a glass of water and offered it to him. Gavin took it, and the next thing he knew it was empty. Connor filled it again. And like that, it was empty again. 

“See how dehydrated you were? This is why you need me.” Connor gave Gavin the glass filled again, and when he saw it wasn’t immediately inhaled, he began opening random doors in Gavin’s apartment to find the bathroom where whatever medical supplies he owned most likely were.

Connor grabbed antibiotic cream, bandages, gauze, and wraps before coming back to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may be slow I am very depressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin was sitting indignantly on the couch. Connor came over and sat right next to him and opened the antibiotic cream. Gavin eyed him with a look of confusion. Connor put a dollop of the ointment on his finger and then turned to Gavin. 

“I can put on antibiotic cream myself, mom!” Gavin snatched the tube and began hastily coating all of his wounds with it. Well, all of the ones he knew of anyway. The poor bottle was almost completely used up. Gavin turned his head to give Connor a snide remark, only for that plastic prick to smear the cream already on his finger on his split lip. Gavin tried to speak up and spit venom at the offending digit, which only sent it further in his mouth.

He gagged and Connor violently ripped his finger free. Gavin turned his head to the side and spit on the floor. 

“What exactly was that supposed to accomplish?” Connor cradled his hand with his other. His thirium pump was racing and his systems were lagging. His fingers were so damn sensitive!

“I was going to bite it until I tasted that nasty shit on it!” Gavin lied. Honestly it was more of a freak accident, but he wasn’t going to let that tin-can get any weird ideas.

Connor sneered. “I am only trying to help you. I’m surprised you wanted my finger in your mouth considering all of the evidence I handle with it… I will get you mouthwash.”  
Gavin then gagged at the thought of whatever fucking disgusting shit Connor dipped his fingers into. Thank god it had antibiotic cream on it to slightly disinfect it. He was itching to finish his cigarette to have something else in his mouth, but then Connor came back with his mouthwash and a plastic cup presumably to spit in. Gavin cleaned up and made a show of gagging-up the used mouthwash.

“Don’t you ever wash your hands!?” Gavin genuinely wondered.

Connor looked at him unphased. “Yes.” And that’s all Connor ever said about it. 

Connor then took the gauze and bandages out of their packaging and loomed over Gavin. “I highly suggest you let me help you with this to make sure that all of the bandages are secured in place.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and gave Connor his arm. Connor dutifully wrapped each and every wound. Connor rolled up his sleeves to work, and then had Gavin take off his shirt. The man sat silently while the android did what he considered his job. It… wasn’t right that Connor was here with Gavin and not out on a case. Then again, isn’t this the closest thing to a break Connor would ever get…?


	4. Chapter 4

“Ok, I’m bandaged up. Now what?” Gavin wore a harsh frown. 

“You are going to get some rest.” Connor stated matter-of-factly.

“Fat chance. I have enough caffeine in me to keep me up for the next week!” Gavin crossed his arms.

“You say that like you are proud.” Connor was going to scold Gavin, but then a small black cat with green eyes rubbed against his leg. He reached down and started petting him.

“Hey! Mr. Midnight get away from him! He’ll lock you up in your vet crate saying it’s for the greater good!” Gavin got up and picked up his cat. Connor gave a very unimpressed look.

“Well, you are going to relax then. Watch some TV. Cuddle Mr. Midnight.” Connor then smooshed the kitty’s face and said “Don’t worry, when Gavin dies from a cardiac infarction I’m sure Hank will let me take you in.” 

Gavin scoffed and sat down on the couch with Mr. Midnight still in his arms. He flicked on the TV and just stared ahead. Connor idled in place, right by the couch… all the while staring at Gavin. “Did you phucking crash? What are you staring at?”

Connor then made eye contact with Gavin. “Trash.” _Oh that smug son of a bitch_ He placed Mr. Midnight on the ground and took a pillow in his hands and chucked it as hard as he could at the android. Connor deflected it and his LED began to spin yellow.

“Gavin, you are accelerating your heartbeat which is exactly what you _don’t_ need right now!” Connor tossed the pillow back on the couch where it belonged, only for Gavin to throw it back at Connor whilst giggling. “Gavin, stop it!”

“Then make me!” Gavin then took a cushion and bashed Connor with it. It was nice to see that cold holier-than-thou expression gone from his face. Instead, it was a mixture of simple annoyance and flat out rage. Connor fucking _growled_ and grabbed Gavin’s arms, one in each hand. Gavin twisted his body to free himself, but that only pissed Connor off more. Connor then lunged forward and pinned Gavin to the couch beneath him.

“Why are you acting like a child!?” 

“Why do you even care? I blew smoke in your face and deepthroated your finger, what is the difference to that and this!” Gavin’s face was beat red. He hoped to fucking god he didn’t pop a boner, with being pinned to his own couch by an angry man and all that. 

Connor’s LED spun bright red. “Because you will get hurt…!”

Gavin huffed. “And it’s your problem how..?”

Connor shook his head, but kept his grip firm. “Because I…! I..! I care about you and don’t want to see you die!”

Shit… Gavin definitely had a hard on then. Or he would have, if his left arm didn’t start going numb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter bby

Connor’s scanner picked up the arrhythmia. He scooped his arms under Gavin and carried him bridal style to his car. The android shut down any background task and focused on breaking every road safety law to bring Gavin to the hospital. Gavin, who was having shortness of breath and a horrific pain in his chest.

“Phck!!” He hissed and clenched the fabric covering his chest. “Like a phckin poker prodding in here..!” He struggled to breath, and it was made worse by the way the car was zigzagging at high speeds and making sharp turns throwing him in his seat. He’d yell at the tin-can, but he was a bit busy dying.

The car came to an abrupt stop and both Gavin and Connor almost flung themselves into the windshield. Gavin made sure to make a mental note to have _”Connor drives worse than my alcoholic dad”_ on it.  
He parked in the emergency area and quickly exited the vehicle. EMT came up and asked what was happening. 

“He’s having a heart attack.” Connor motioned to the passenger’s door, and quickly a team of medical professionals swooped Gavin into a stretcher and rolled him inside. Connor followed through the double doors, until he was stopped.

“You can wait in the waiting room,” were the only words spoken to him. Connor kept his expression neutral, most because he could not describe, let alone express, what he was feeling. Connor walked to the area dotted with socially distanced chairs and sat in one. His legs felt like jelly, but they performed as they should. All he could do was wait.

After a few minutes, Connor called Captain Fowler to let him know what was going on.

Inside the hospital theatre Gavin was hooked up to every damn machine imaginable, with bright lights blinding him. This could be it. That’s one hell of a way to go out. “A man didn’t listen to his ~~crush~~ coworker. This is what happened to his heart.”

Gavin felt pain, obviously, but also… Sadness. He can very much leave Mr. Midnight behind. So many cuddles and toys he’d never see. Along with the poor kitty left to mourn him. And.. Connor. Although he’d hate to admit it, Gavin would have liked to have known him more. Connor was not just this weird fucking robot that kissed ass all day. He has limits, and by god so much sass. Gavin didn’t take Mr. Perfect’s warning seriously, and well what the fuck did he expect? 

Gavin was about to mentally justify his actions, but then he was literally shocked.

Eventually, he was stabilized. The medical team moved him to keep him overnight to monitor him. And give him proper stitches. They re-addressed his wounds and he was left to do jack shit for the next twelve hours. And then the door to his room burst open. 

“What did I fucking tell you!? Was it that hard to listen to me!?” Gavin sat bolted upright and a nursed chastised the voice for stressing a heart-attack patient. Connor all but ran to Gavin’s bedside.

“Trying to give me another one plastic!?” 

Connor bit his tongue and softened his voice. Gavin does have a point… for once. “I-I was so worried about you!” 

Gavin looked Connor square in the eyes. _”Why?”_

Connor looked irritated. “Gavin, you are funny, intelligent, have an attitude… And so.. Gavin.” The two sat in silence for a while. Eventually Connor spoke up, much softer this time. “How is your recovery?”

Gavin gave a grin. “Keeping me overnight incase I ignore your advice.”

“Good idea.” Connor stepped closer to the bed to scan every wire attached to Gavin, along with the IV. Then, Connor settled back down to those green eyes. “Such a shame someone so suicidal has such an attractive face.”

Gavin laughed. He had no witty comeback from all the drugs the hospital was giving him. 

“What will I do with you?” Connor bemoaned.

“Ask the doctors. But seriously… thank you.” Gavin looked away and sighed. The rest of his thoughts were scrambled.

“Anytime.” Connor watched the way Gavin’s heartbeat was starting to slow down and the way his eyelids went heavy. Soon the morphine drip put Gavin to sleep, probably the first time in days. Connor leaned over and tucked him in. 

Then, it was silent in the room. The sun was shimmering in the windows, beams still enough to capture the sight of dust particles descending. No stress. No fear. No work. It was.. Calm. 

Connor realized he should leave, and when he went to move, he noticed Gavin was holding his hand. Maybe he can stay here a little while longer… He needs a break anyway.


End file.
